


Superman Claus

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is never on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman Claus

  


*****

Clark had just finished pouring the champagne for himself and Lois when he heard it. Lois could tell by the change that came over his face that something was wrong.

“How long will you be?” she asked, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

“Disaster doesn’t take a holiday.” She laid a hand on his arm. “It’s okay.”

He bent down to kiss her softly. “I shouldn’t be too long. There was a small explosion at a lab.”

*****

*****

Lois smiled down at the letter. It had been hard to wait up for Clark all alone on Christmas Eve, but she had known there were needs greater than her own.

“Clark? You have fan mail.”

She watched his cheeks redden as he read the letter. He ducked his head, saying, “Such a sweet little girl. I took the woman straight home, because she said she had a little girl waiting for her and she had to put the presents out before it got too late. She must have told her daughter that Santa wouldn’t have made it if Superman hadn’t come along.”

“I’m so proud of you,” she said, looping her arms around him and pulling him into a comfortable hug. “I love you.”

Clark gave a pleasant sigh as he held her close. Only Lois would understand about something like this. “I love you, too.”

THE END


End file.
